1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanging device, and especially relates to a clothes hanger capable for applying to hang clothes conveniently and for various uses.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional clothes hangers are one piece by bending a metal wire. It may have a hook portion and a supporting portion with a triangular shape. When in use, the supporting portion is covered by the clothes or the clothes are hanged on the supporting portion so that the clothes can be located on the hanger. The hanger is hooked outside by the hook portion to make the clothes dry. Since the hanger is flat, the front and rear sides of the clothes are easy to contacted with each other due to the wet clothes. The clothes cannot be expanded to make the air circulate thereinside so that the time for drying the clothes is longer and the ceases are easy to be generated corresponding to the shoulders due to the weight of water which is stayed at the wet clothes. Therefore, the clothes need to be ironed after drying. In order to improve above mentioned issue, a new clothes hanger which is capable for expanding the clothes is developed. Although the new clothes hanger can improve the issue of air circulation, it cannot be folded to be storage and occupies the space.
The clothes hanger is the most popular in drying clothes. The clothes may be formed by bending an iron wire or plastic injection molding. The disadvantage of the clothes hanger which is formed by bending the iron wire is that the plastic layer for covering the iron wire is easy to be damaged and the clothes are easy to be contaminated by the rust of the iron wire. Although the clothes hanger which is formed by plastic injection molding does not have the disadvantage of the one which is formed by bending the iron wire, the specific size of the clothes hanger after plastic injection molding cannot to assemble to extend. Each clothes hanger has only two clasps which are not enough to be used. A user need to prepare more clothes hangers for hanging more clothes. It makes the cost increase and the multiple clothes hangers be placed in disorder. The clasps of each clothes hanger is easy to impede other clothes hangers to make hard to take. The strength of the clothes hangers which are formed by plastic injection molding is finite and easy to be damaged and broken.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “clothes hanging device” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.